The One Who Changed Me
by smk2011
Summary: The story is about a girl who's life isn't so perfect balancing school, family, friends, and guys. But she meets someone who completely changes who she is as a person.
1. Chapter 1

Little did I know that my whole perspective on life would change when I first held eyes on him. It was that unbelievable afternoon when Kayli and I were shopping for new clothes. She was one of those types who liked low tops and short skirts. I myself wasn't as revealing.

"Why don't you buy this one?" she hollered. I just gave her a disgusted look. That shirt wouldn't cover my belly button and on top of that, my dad would not let me go out looking like that.

After what seemed like forever we left the store; her with four bags, and me bag less, as always. Marshall's wasn't my place to shop. I liked going to the mall. There were so many different shops there so you could find the exact thing you were looking for.

Kayli and I have been best friends ever since the first day of middle school. We had homeroom together. Ever since then we have been inseparable. Her mother had past away when she was seven. Kayli doesn't remember many things about her and when she started growing into her teen years her father got so lost on how to communicate with her. I guess you could say I'm her second family.

She started walking towards the car when I saw him. The most handsome guy I have seen in my life. He had light brown short hair, bright blue eyes, and he looked like he belonged on one of Calvin Klein's underwear posters.

"Lexi?" Kayli questioned as though I lost my mind.

"Sorry." I managed to get out. When I started walking she finally understood why I stopped.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "He is fine. I mean I do love Zach, but just…wow."

"How can you love Zach, your fifteen and you've only known him a couple of weeks."

"You don't know what love is because you've never had a guy you felt this way about."

"I guess." I never really got how you could love someone you just started dating.

His name was Josh. He was sixteen and just moved here from California. He was an average student and lived with his dad. His parents just got divorced two months ago. I got all this information from my mother. It had been a while until I conclusively realized she shouldn't know any of that.

"The Anderson gentlemen are moving to the house at the end of the corner."

I stood there breathless. Was it possible to avoid him altogether? I would hope so. Not that I didn't want to know him. It's just that guys were not my best subject.

"Lexi did you find any school clothes?"

"No mom." School was starting in just two days. Summer was just not long enough. I thought I would be anxious for the first day, yet all I wanted to do was get it over with. I decided for those short last days I wanted to do nothing. Not think or talk, just lay around and mope.

__________________________________________

The first day of school, I woke up not knowing where I was. It was actually cool outside for a September day. I yawned and got ready for school in a hurry. I was running a little bit behind and I still had to pick up Kayli. I grabbed a Pop-Tart and jumped in the car.

I stopped at the corner where Josh's house was. I saw him carrying his book bag and tossing it into his Volvo. I tried not to stare and drove off.

Kayli was so tired that she fell asleep right when she sat in the passengers seat. Once we got to school I woke Kayli up and we reluctantly headed to the main door.

I guess I wasn't paying much attention because I ran into something stiff. At the beginning I thought it was a pole. Until Kayli giggled and Josh Anderson said, "Sorry." did I realize it was a person.

"Sorry again. I wasn't paying much attention, I'm new here." Just hearing his voice made me want to faint. I just smiled. I couldn't think of anything to say. _Oh that's quite alright. By the way I think I'm in love with you. _No. That would just make him run off. I could introduce myself, but I figured I would stutter too much.

"Hey" he said. "Don't you live in my neighborhood?"

I turned around slightly, deciding whether I should act like I didn't hear him or get some courage and introduce myself. I would hate it if I passed up the opportunity. I walked to him smiling and stuck my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Lexi, and she's Kayli." I pointed at my confused friend who was a few feet away. I figured she would have followed me to him, but obviously not.

"I'm Josh." He answered. Like I didn't already know that, but to him I shouldn't. "And I'm really lost; can you help me find my first class?"

"Um…sure. Who do you have?"

"Mr. James, English 101." I blushed and muttered, "Yeah I have the same class, I'll walk you if that's okay?" He answered right away.

"I would very much like that." I couldn't help but notice that big grin on his face. He's got to know he's making my heart pound at this very moment. I bet its so loud he could probably hear it. Kayli waved bye and winked at me.

I really wasn't in the mood to have to think about everything I say. It was too early in the morning for that. So I walked quite a distance away from him and turned my head so that it wouldn't look like I was staring at him.

"So, is there a reason you don't want to talk to me?"

I don't know what you are talking about." I figured the tone of my voice wasn't pleasant. He took a minute to respond.

"I don't know why, but it seems to me like you really want to get away from me. Do I smell or something?" _Yes. You smell really good. _I shook my head and cleared my itchy throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've just been unable to focus lately."

"So what's been on your mind?" I wanted to tell him. _Well only that I feel like my best friend and I are not so much alike anymore. Or would you like to talk about how I never want to go home since my parents keep arguing. _But I couldn't tell him these things; I didn't know him. Yet, I felt like even though we just met he would truly listen and give me advice.

"Not to be rude, but I don't even know you." I said. We were in the classroom now, and only a few students were there.

"Well that will soon change."

That's when he left my side and went to speak to the teacher. It was like my heart was pounding so hard and the only option I had to make it calm was to stab myself in the chest. I have never in my life felt this way before. I kept replaying the whole conversation in my head over and over again.

The entire class period I focused on not turning my head in his direction. I had to admit that he was my type of boyfriend. He wouldn't want me. I am the least bit interesting and I couldn't hold his interest long before he went to some other girl.

As the bell sounded I grabbed my things and marched out of class.

I guess today wasn't my lucky day. I didn't take three steps out the door before Kayli reach for my arm to ask foolish questions.

"What happened? What's his name? Does he have a girlfriend?" I thought she would go on forever.

"He just wanted help. His name is Josh and I don't know."

"Is that all you know?" she questioned.

"Yes Kayli." I sighed.

I didn't see Josh for the rest of the day. This was not happening. I made the whole thing up and any second someone would come up from behind and throw me in one of those padded cells.

The end of the day came and then I realized this was all real. I guess it could have been worse. I could have tripped.

When I got home, I almost walked back out. My dad was screaming at the top of his lungs about how dirty the house was. "Why in the hell does the floor look like it hasn't been swept in months? There's dishes in the sink. Lexi? Is that you? Come in here and clean up this house."

I didn't understand why my ignorant, narrow-minded father couldn't just get up and clean the house himself. He just got fired from his job a while back. Since then, all he has done is sit in the recliner and drink beers. My mother was the only source of income.

"Now that only one of us have a job, we're going to have to cut down on things, honey," my mother said. She looked completely terrified. I roamed into the kitchen and cleaned the nasty crumbs off the plates. I wish I could run away. It was as if they only kept me in this house so it would be clean. After I finished, I ran up the stairs to my room. I already knew that when I slammed the door I would hear shouting.

"Do not slam that door again." My dad was always so annoying.

"Sorry dad."

I started on my homework. Leave it to Mrs. Summers to give us a "See what you already know" packet. I've hated Math ever since I was a child. Kayli called me just as I put my materials away.

"Hey girl, wanna hang out at the mall for a few? Zach's working." She knew I wouldn't turn her down. Lately I have been going along with whatever she wants. "Sure" I muttered. I tried to sound enthusiastic.

It didn't take long to get there. Traffic wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Kayli and I walked the mall a dozen times. We just walked into one of Kayli's favorite stores. She found this one skirt and wanted to try it on; so I waited outside the dressing room. When she came out I literally dropped my jaw. It barely covered the back side of her.

"Kayli, you won't even be able to wear that at school and I don't think I would want to walk anywhere with you if you're wearing that." I didn't want to be mean but I really didn't think she should buy that and I knew for a fact she would.

"You know what?" Kayli wasn't the one to leave any silent moments so I turned my head to see what her reply would be. "You're always so judgemental." I turned away acting like I didn't hear what she said. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Oh yeah." She stuttered. "Just like Lexi. Avoid all conversation period. God, I can't stand you. If you don't have it exactly your way the world is over." I couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"Whatever, I'm going home." That's when she tramped off. "Kayli wait. At least let me take you home." I didn't know how else she would get there. "I have a ride. Zach is coming." She raised her voice at the end. I tried not to yell back at her, "But I thought he was working." She let out a sigh. "He got off 20 minutes ago" She walked away from me and never looked back.

Great, I just lost my best friend. It just came out of nowhere. We were actually having a good time. I didn't think what I said was so wrong. I was trying to be up front with her. I sat at the wishing fountain running through all the things that happened and what I could do to fix it. Then I rushed home to cry. I never liked to cry in front of people. So when my mom saw me she knew not to ask me what happened. I called Kayli 3 times. Then I called her house. Her father answered.

"Hey Lexi. No she's with Zach, I'll have her call you when she gets home. Bye." Well I guess she told him what happened. Hopefully I would be forgiven in the morning. Even if there was nothing that I should need forgiven for.

_____________________________

Kayli sent me a text the next morning "Got a ride." Okay, so maybe it would take a while. As usual I stopped at the corner by Josh's house.

"Lexi!" I looked all around to see who it could be. Mr. Joplin was outside mowing his grass. A little boy was playing woth his dog. I know I wanted it to be anyone but who I knew it was, but could I be so lucky? Obviously not.


	2. Chapter 2

I still couldn't believe it when he said my name. But when he came to my window and asked if I could give him I ride I thought I was going to have a panic attack. Why is he so open.? We had just met yesterday and now he expects me to help him out.

He got into the passenger seat and I quit breathing."Thanks so much for driving me to school. My cars in the shop.""No problem"I literally didn't know what to say. I thought about turning the radio on but I wasn't sure what music he likes. What if he's into country. I know nothing about that. So I just left the radio off.

Thinking about Kayli and how mad I was; I had a disgusted look on my face. I thought I was hiding it so well."Are you alright? You seem a little angry."

"Well I'd be lying to you if I said I'm perfectly fine and I know you can see right through that so no. Me and Kayli got in a fight yesterday." Opening up to him was so easy.

"Kayli?" he inquired.

"The girl I sort of introduced you to yesterday. Well anyway, we got into a fight. She dresses, well you know, kind of slutty. And it bothers me. She's really smart and doesn't need to show her body just to get attention. So I told her she didn't need to get this outfit. She went insane; calling me judgmental. So I…"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down."

"Sorry do I need to start over?" I was surprise I could even talk to him. He let out a tiny giggle that made me smile.

"No, but I think I know how I can fix this feud. From her point of view she took it as an insult. You hurt her feelings; even if you didn't mean to. That's how she took it. And from what you just told me that's not what you were doing. Am I correct?"

I nodded and he resumed.

"All you need to do is tell Kayli what you told me. And apologize. You don't have to apologize for saying it, just tell her what you meant by it."

"Do you think that will work?" I questioned.

"Only one way to see." He jerked his head to the bench at the side of the school. I had just pulled into the parking lot. We both got out of the car and he walked over to me.

"She's your best friend. She doesn't want to lose you just as much as you don't want to lose her."

"Wow. You should start an advice column in the school paper."

That beautiful grin showed up on his face again. I wanted nothing more to ask him if he wanted to walk to class with me, but I had to straighten things up with Kayli. I wasn't sure if it was the heat of the moment or what.

I got on my toes, kiss Josh on the cheek and ran to find Kayli.

When she saw me heading her way she was about to get up and walk away.

"Kay wait!" In theory I thought it would work. I started running towards her and finally caught up.

"What do you want Lexi?" The tone of her voice made me want to run and hide in the corner it was so mean.

" I'm going to be a while so just listen. Kay you are my best friend. I love you to death, I don't know what I would do without you. When I said those things yesterday I did it out of concern. I know it didn't seem like it, but you really don't need to dress like that. You are so intelligent and beautiful. You don't need to get attention that way. I felt like I needed to tell you that so you would understand. You're more than just a body for guys to stare at." I was waiting for a rebudle but I got nothing. Then it came.

A huge bear hug.

"I'm so sorry too. For all the things I said to you. I know you mean well and you're right. I don't need to dress like that and I don't know why I do. You can become my SCA sponsor."

"Huh?"

"Duh! To go to my slutty clothed anonymous meetings."

"Oh." I still wasn't sure how to be. To lighten the mood I brought up my uncontrollable urge to kiss Josh. I thought now would be a good time to mention is as any.

"I'm so glad were talking now. Guess what? I might have kissed Josh today. On the cheek; he needed a ride to school today because his car was in the shop. He was the one who helped me get the guts to talk to you." I said it so fast I was out of breath.

"You did what? No way! So are you guys officially dating?"

"Girl I don't know. That's when I ran to see you."

"Well won't he need a ride back home? I'll get a ride with Zack so you guys can talk."

I was going to tell her that I could still take her home, but she kissed my cheek and ran to class.

______________________

I didn't have to talk to Josh in English. Mr. James was teaching a lesson the entire period. I quickly ran out when the bell rung.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. It was pretty much a blur. When the final bell of the day rung I was dreading going to my car. I didn't know if I should wait or not. To my surprise he was sitting on the hood of the car with a smile on his face.

Nothing was said. We just got into the car. I wasn't liking the silence so I turned the radio to a hip hop & R&B station.

"Hey I like this song" I gave him a confused look for half a second just realizing the silence was no more.

"Me too."

Then the quiet came once again. It was like that all the drive to his house.

Once we arrived I figured he'd say thanks and leave.

Instead I got, "Want to come in?"


End file.
